nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Beast Roars to Life
'"The Beast Roars to Life" '''is the nineteenth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 46th episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on April 4, 2014. In the episode, Emilio and Dugood have their first encounter as the battle on the Monorail commences. The Episode The train jolted along the rusted-over tracks. Dugood grappled in the dark for the door, a chair, a table, anything. His hands found something on the floor. He felt it. It was a gun. His hands jerked back. He wondered where his attacker was. The guy with the gun. Why did he start the train? Or did he? Dugood slowly stood up. Something hit the back of his head. He knelt over in agony. Something struck his shoulder. He heard, and felt, the bone crack. Dugood collapsed to the ground. He had never been so scared in his life. He was shaking all over. He curled up into a ball. Light exploded into the cabin. Out of one open eye, he saw the man, Castor, standing over him, holding a broken table leg. Blood was splattered on the floor. Castor raised the table leg, and brought it down. Dugood shut his eyes tight. He heard the table leg splinter on something. But he wasn't hurt. "AH!" Castor yelled. The gun shot off twice. "GET OFF ME!" Castor screamed. Dugood glanced around. Castor was now pinned to the floor. A man in pajamas stood over him. He kicked him in the ribs. Castor spat up blood. Dugood pulled himself up. The gun had been kicked to the corner. Dugood crawled toward it. "You...bastard!" Castor muttered as the pajamaman continued to beat him. With one blow to the head, Castor was unconscious. Dugood whirled the gun on the pajama guy. "Who are you? What do you want?" The pajama guy stared. He put up his hands. "Hi. I'm your savior. I started the train. I beat up this guy. Now, I want you to put that scrap of metal on the floor," he paused, "Your highness." Dugood's mouth fell open and the gun fell from his hands. The pajama guy stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Harvey. I'm Emilio." Dugood shook Emliio's hand tentatively. Emilio began to bound Castor. "What-what did he want with me?" "To kill you," Emilio said with nonchalance. Ah. Dugood looked around the compartment. Maps and guns covered the table. He saw a red X over Tsereve mountain and Petal Castle on the maps. "They're trying to kill Niall and Grant too?" "And Sasha. All of them. All of you." Emilio turned to him. "I've got two of them. Two of you. Niall and Grant. They're in my shop." "They're WHAT?" Dugood collapsed into a chair. "The Lumiukko need to know that." "You know what, kid. I could be a total psycho. You shouldn't go blabbing your plans." Dugood groaned. "I'm new to this." Emilio bent down to look at Dugood's shoulder. He pressed gently. Dugood winced. Emilio tsked and shook his head. He went over to the controls of the train and blew dust off the GPS. He set a course for Frontierland. He then sent a message. "Coded," he told Dugood, "only Keepers know the password." "You're a Keeper?" Emilio explained how his parents were Keepers and when they left, some of their power was transferred to him. Emilio shrugged. "Responsibilities." Dugood stood up and winced again. The pain was unbearable. Emilio pointed to a room at the back of the Monorail. He told him that there was a bathroom in which he could wash off his blood. They would arrive in Frontierland in about ten minutes. Dugood hobbled to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him. He looked at his mangled face in the mirror. Blood had hardened everywhere. He looked disgusting. He began to splash water on his face. Someone was watching. Production Continuity and Story Arcs This episode a continuation of the episodes of "The Mission" and "Icarus." Dugood is beaten by Castor until Emilio started the Monorail and knocked Castor unconscious. Emilio bound Castor and set a course for Frontierland. Dugood went into a bathroom to wash the blood off, but someone was watching. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes